


Spring Cleaning

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Super Short Sherlock (drabbles and 221Bs) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Spring cleaning needs doing, even when you're notanyone'shousekeeper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble_weekly's "Spring".
> 
> By the way, now I've started writing for a drabble community, I considered whether to make a drabble collection or whether to post each separately. Many people have strong feelings either way. However, I decided on posting separately because I prefer to be able to search and consider whether to read or to avoid something by tag, and thus drabble collections filled with unrelated tags irritate me. Sorry if the format isn't to your particular taste, but there's my reasoning. :) I'll put them in a series so they're collected that way instead.

_Thwack. Thwack._

She wasn’t their housekeeper, she _really_  wasn’t. She wasn’t their…

Well. The rugs needed beating twice a year either way.

Marie Turner was right; it wasn’t sensible. But wasn’t as though she’d ever needed the money anyway. It had been the company she’d needed. Which Sherlock had known, and taken shameless advantage.

_THWACK. THWACK._

She was _still_ angry.

Two thousand pounds a month and standing empty, gathering dust. Of course, she could let it out for twice that now, with _far_  less than half the trouble. _Should_  let it out.

_Thwack. Thwack._

She did wish John would call.


End file.
